


left my fear by the side of the road...

by westallenkiss



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Big Brother Judd Ryder, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Michelle Blake (9-1-1 Lone Star), Tarlos - Freeform, Text Messages, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: All TK wants to do is feel something and have someone be excited for him, Judd thinks he's a dumbass, and in the end, he realizes all he needs is his boyfriend just like Judd told him that he did...
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	left my fear by the side of the road...

**Author's Note:**

> this has spoilers from tonight's episode: 2x07, and also what should have happened on the show. ;) no carlos at all really upset me so i needed to fix it. i hope you enjoy.

TK literally just finished saving someone's life and the first thing he needed to do was text Carlos seconds after they were back at the Firehouse. Judd told him not to text him but to immediately go see him that - that would be best. But TK didn't listen apart of him was being lazy but the other part of him was scared to say something because he just made a decision prior to all of this and the last person he wanted to disappoint was Carlos when he already felt like a disappointment to his parents and father...

boyfriend ✨: hey babe, guess what i did today?!

babe 💕💓💕: What?

boyfriend ✨: i jumped all around in a minefield with my dad.

babe 💕💓💕: YOU DID WHAT NOW?!

boyfriend ✨: it was literally so breathtaking. my heart was beating out of my chest. i think it was the most craziest thing i ever attempted.

babe 💕💓💕: WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT??????

boyfriend ✨: it's part of my job?

babe 💕💓💕: TK, I'm serious, you could have got hurt, not just hurt you could have blown up...

boyfriend ✨: i didn't though, i'm talking to you right now.

babe 💕💓💕: You're literally telling me in a text message what you did and you're proud of it...

boyfriend ✨: i thought you'd at least be excited for me.

babe 💕💓💕: For what that you didn't die? 

boyfriend ✨: hey! what's wrong with you?

babe 💕💓💕: I don't know TK, you tell me...

boyfriend ✨: i'm not a mind reader, i just wanted you to be excited. seems like lately no one is excited for me.

babe 💕💓💕: And what I am? What am I supposed to be excited for exactly?

boyfriend ✨: idk maybe the fact that i saved a life today too? that i acted as a paramedic...

babe 💕💓💕: You said to me you loved doing it so I am happy for you then, I am glad that you were able to prove what an excellent paramedic you would be...

TK stared at the last text he received from Carlos. He didn't know how he was feeling. He had just finished doing something that made his adrenaline wild, he needed that, he absolutely needed that. It was what he loved to do in order to feed his addiction to what he once did. He loved living in the fear of danger in order to cope with how he was feeling otherwise. His therapist that he was in fact still seeing told him it was okay to do something he loved to take away the other pain he had inside. He was still battling with his demons and he barely talked about them. Carlos understood TK but not all of him, in some ways he was just so scared TK would hurt himself but he had to remind himself that it was also his boyfriend's job just like his own job was just as risky. 

"Boy, if you don't stop texting and actually going to him, I'm going to whack you upside the head with this...towel." Judd went ahead and just whacked him.

"Hey!" TK retorted. "Why can't I text?" 

"Because I told you to go to him and surprise him with the news you want to tell him..." Judd was still raising his voice. "Dumbass." He said under his breath.

"Since when do I listen to you?" TK raised an eyebrow being a jerk right back. "You hit me with a towel, you're the dumbass!" He rubbed the back of his head realizing what it was.

Judd chuckled, "You deserved it and you also deserve a good shove right out this door if you don't go to Carlos' right now. He's the only one that can get you out of this slump that I hate seeing around here, no go, get out!" Judd was pointing to the open door of the firehouse. 

"I don't know how to tell him, I'm not ready for this conversation." TK admitting biting down on his bottom lip nervously looking up at Judd. 

"Just be your stupid ass self, he loves that." Judd felt like he knew Carlos from the last conversation they had at the bar one night when he was the only one laughing at TK's jokes and him just being completely _TK_. 

TK ended up shaking his head and gave a _fine_ and left but he wasn't even sure where Carlos was. He did the next best thing...

He called up Michelle, "Hey, so you'll never guess what I did..." TK said excitedly as soon as she answered so happy and excited as always to hear from him.

"I put in the application to be a paramedic," TK told her proudly. "I volunteered to help out today in a minefield after a new guy chickened out..."

"Oh, TK, that is so wonderful. I can't believe you finally decided to do it. I know you talked about it, that you were certified but you weren't really sure. What made you change your mind?" Michelle was over the moon excited for him, she knew TK would be an excellent one.

"I really needed a little something more in my life. It used to be the other way around, people saving me, jabbing me with needles, making sure I was okay, and I don't know but just out there today I realized I wanted to finally do it so I put the application in." He swallowed. "I hope Tommy will see if and decide if I am a good candidate."

"Oh she better, I will even put in a good word for you and tell her how great of a team we all were back then, and it's also so good to know that they can move on a bit now from Tim, I know he's rooting for you up there in heaven," Michelle spoke softly speaking fondly of Tim and telling the truth about how amazing TK will actually do in this position.

"Okay, now that I told you, I have to tell Carlos...I don't know he's going to take it...he wasn't too happy about me being in a minefield when I came to this realization." TK laughed a little as the Uber pulled up to Carlos's house. "I'm here..." 

"You got this, you know Carlos will be more than happy for you, a little bit of protection may come out but I know he trusts you," Michelle promised. "Take care, TK. It was nice to hear from you. Thanks for calling."

"Thank you for being my mentor and believing in me, not many people do." TK hung up and paid the driver with a slight apology for the phone call before he was running up the steps to Carlos' place, using his key and saying his name rather excitedly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't _Mr. I'm going to text my boyfriend I had fun in a minefield today..._ ," Carlos half-joked putting his hands on his hips.

"Please, you absolutely love my risk-taking," TK grinned happily at him, trying to lighten the mood rather quickly.

"I do, I love your courage, I love your strength. I love your passion and how you never say _no_ to danger but I also worry, Ty." Carlos took a deep breath and made him come all the way inside so he could kiss him. He swirled his tongue out along his bottom lip and gave him a little smile. "So why did you do it?" He asked slowly parting from his lips as he brought him to the couch.

"I wanted to feel, I needed feel. With my parents having another baby, I don't know, it's not that I felt left out, it's just thought I thought about how I used to...you know...because I felt abandoned and apart of me only became a firefighter to be closer to my dad... but now... I don't want to be just a firefighter, I also want to be a paramedic." TK explained looking directly into his boyfriend's eyes as they were holding hands already moving in closer against the couch.

"I truly hate knowing about that part of your life, but I also love how strong you are now. How you found your strength and courage to be a better person than that. I don't know what I would do if I found you using and I wasn't there to help you." Carlos made a face realizing he must have acted horribly in the text message when TK was actually looking for his boyfriend to be supportive. "I'm sorry, Ty." Carlos leaned forward to kiss his lips softly, "So a paramedic too? You really want to be a paramedic?" Carlos raised an eyebrow, holding on tighter to his boyfriend's hands in his.

"Yeah, I really think it'll be good for me. I put in the application right after the minefield incident where I actually saved the young boy's life." TK swallowed again as he spoke to Carlos once again never leaving his eyes. 

"You are qualified, I am sure Tommy will come across it and wonder why you didn't tell her sooner." Carlos decided right then and there that his boyfriend would in fact be absolutely perfect for the job.

TK grinned again happily, "I really couldn't wait to tell you, I was just scared you might not take me seriously." TK frowned a bit right after his grin realizing he said what was on his mind, but Judd told him to and he didn't know since when he listened to Judd but here was.

"I'm sorry." Carlos took a deep breath, "I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me anything, it's just the way you go about doing it sometimes... but in the end, it's always the endearing _TK way_ and it's fine. I'm so happy and proud of you and I need you to feel safe to tell me anything, please." Carlos' voice got soft and he brought him closer to kiss him gently, it was a tender lingering kiss filled with passion. 

TK pulled back breathlessly, biting on his bottom lip. "That's exactly what I needed to hear, I'm sorry I was afraid... but everyone told me you would be the proudest... even Michelle," TK answered and moved against Carlos' chest without saying a word but just finding his spot and crawling up to him.

Carlos instantly put his hands in TK's hair and gently played with it, "They know how much I love you, all of them do...even Michelle, I call her every day to gush about you." Carlos admitted kissing his temple.

"You do?" TK looked up with a little pout at how adorable he was. "You love me, you really love me." 

Carlos laughed, "Of course I do, Ty. I'm also so proud of you for finding what you need to do and I will be that supportive boyfriend." Carlos promised.

TK made a tiny little face at him, "Do you know even Judd told me to my ass here to tell you all of this."

"I am glad that he did, I had a little talk with him too, he actually told me that you're _okay_...as in he likes ya now because he couldn't figure out why I did..." Carlos laughed a little. "He's not really all mean and tough like you think, he's really looking out for you now...at least I asked him to just in case you start acting all _TK_ on them..." Carlos gave him a little wink and tickled his sides. 

TK squirmed and slapped Carlos' hand. He just ended up shaking his head and pouting at him before he ended up turning to lay on his chest again and listen to his heartbeat the sound that he got used to after a long day of work and excitement. Not only was his new job something to keep him from doing anything to hurt himself, but also this right here and all of these moments where it felt like time was standing still and the only sound was the sound of Carlos' beating chest. And Carlos knew that TK was calming down now doing what he loved to do. He kissed TK's temple once more, gently massaging his scalp as he watched him rise and fall a bit against his chest. "I'm in love with you, Ty." Carlos reminded him as the words slipped out blissfully.

Looking up, his eyes filled with love and adoration for the police officer that he knew would protect him, TK sighed just as blissfully. "I'm forever your _Tyler_. I will love you forever right-back Carlos Reyes." TK promised as he inched up to find his mouth to kiss him and just not stop now, it was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this, i'm a gapfiller lover and would love to write more of these where the writers leave things out. ;) please commentttt and let me know how much you hate it or love it.


End file.
